Sessions In Hellship
by Twisted-Thorns25
Summary: This story is my own take on how the band member's point of view of each other. When arrives in to their lives for the first time. This is more about Noodle's no so humble transition into the G family. No pairing. Mild nudity mostly from Murdoc being his sleazy self. Drama/Comfort/Friendship/Family
1. Chapter 1

~ We all know the story of that event when a zestful young tom boy pops out of a FedEx crate. Surrounded by complete strangers and oddities in a place somewhere on the outskirts of Essex,England. But this fan-fic goes deeper beyond how this band's interaction took place in to having the youngest band member to ever come into their lives. For this is the other side of Noodle's not so average humble beginnings.

**Chp 1 Master & Servant - Phase 1:**

A young Asian girl of ten years in age takes a bow toward two former band member's. Then goes to place her guitar against the side of the crate. She calls herself Noodle. The only word of clear English that was roughly translated. 2-dents a.k.a originally going by Steward Tusspot before an accident at his uncle's music store back in Crawley took place then there was Russel Hobbs who is beside him. 2-Dents absent mindedly applause's after the demonstrations on her guitar licks. She had some pretty mad skills.

"Wow that sure was pretty awesome, coming from such a young man!" 2-Dents the band's vocalist / key board player half grins lost for words he goes to mess with the kid's hair. She giggles shrugging away from him before he can tickle her some more. Now that the tranquility of the afternoon had long past when this crate showed up upon arrival. The crate itself is placed in the middle of the lobby as the early evening wore on. This child's reaction to everything around her is pretty typical being one of the very few in this mini-alter universe called Kong Studios. Such innocence. This recording studios that just sat on top of a hill in a vast dead place was far from ordinary. During a full moon one would be lucky enough if they could even get any sleep at all with what goes on past any means of outside help, being trap here.

This bands style of dress wasn't anything special, no fuck that. They dressed accordingly to how THEY wanted to instead of what the social media would often depict upon any type of fresh bands, actors for hire, whatever else that was plastered in their ridiculous tabloids.

The keyboardist choice is dressing in plain clothes of a white t-shirt that clung to his frail frame with red jeans. Red shoes for some odd reason.

"Um D. I don't know where that mind of yours is floating right now man, but he's actually a _girl_." Russel corrects sternly trying to explain further for his spiky blue haired chum. This drummer seemed to frighting to the young Asian girl, his appearance sort of gives an impression of a dark skinned Oni in some aspects. Russel may be a very huge man in height and in weight alone but at the same time if someone even bothered to give any notice. Then he could truly show off in being just how much of a kindred spirit he is to those few witnesses around those whom he cares for quite well. Not anymore plainly dressed as the thin blue haired man beside him, green/limeish t-shirt, dark navy blue carpenter jeans, brown Puma's with white laces to snug his feet in.

He really enjoyed the girl's performance as well but doesn't choose to show so, since 2-Dents didn't had much of a problem getting easy giddy like a child often at times embarrassing himself, if he had been suffering a bad spill of migraines having to take an extra doses of meds just to ease it off. 2-Dents himself simply stares for a long time at him before Russel continues. A little bit bothered by the strong gaze those empty sockets gave him. He did knew the vocalist could clearly see just fine however at times one is never really certain if 2-Dents would be paying any actual attention to them at all. Whenever he's spoken too.

"The way this kid expresses herself through body language and in her native tongue are all signs pointing to her gender."

2-Dents still has a bit of a hard time grasping this logic through the fog of various medications so he just nods in agreement not wishing to offend Russel. Then suddenly he remembers something that is far off topic. _'Did I left meh my boxers in the dryer again? I swear, that tosser is going burn every last bit of clothing of mine. If I don't find 'em soon.' _

Noodle decides to start rummaging around in the Fed-Ex crate looking for something while the guys have a word with one another. Shen then finds what she is looking for. A few of the only means of clothing this kid has picked pretty light for travel. Not unknowing where else to place her belongings she just keeps them in the crate after making sure that they weren't wrinkled. Or whatever else she was thinking.

Then there's the man himself who clearly didn't need an introduction that simply went by either Murdoc Niccals; or just plain Murdoc; a living breathing nightmare of a man, who could clearly not be helped by any professional or even an old priest with a young priest for that matter. His appearance alone is enough to not ask him twice of much in anything unless they were more then willing to pencil in a 'Walk-in death wish' at their disposal. Wearing a Black long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, then of course wearing his favorite pair of shoes that were worn dark brown Cuban heels. Inverted cross. He sees the vocalist out of the corner of his mismatched eyes. Scratching himself like a 10 yr old. Tries to forget he has just witnesses this crap as he pipes in. Standing dead center to the young girl while the other two gentlemen were just standing off to the right of him. "Yeah, I'd have to agree with lard arse on this, although personally…"

he stops for a moment looking away from them to face Noodle for a moment as he turns to his gaze back over to Russel then over to 2-Dents before looking back over to the girl again as he exhales deeply then lisped, "I can play that bit she did much faster, harder, and better then that." he finishes in complete boredom towards his band members. 2-D let's out a low insult under his breath as while Russel halts him.

"Muds look. I don't know what your problem is. But we though that she guitar skills were amazing." His drummer added pretty confident in his displeasure of what this man always has to add. Murdoc turns back over eyeing the taller dark man with a mixed expression and for some reason is holding back on something that only he could understand.

"Wait a minute are you thinking about what is running through right now? Murdoc!"

"I don't bloody care on how that mess was even started, so sod off Russ."

"What!? Oh hell no you crazy ass cracker, you know damn well it was _you_ that started all this shit to begin with. Don't you dare start turning this around by using that girl as an escape goat. Just because you made yourself look bad!"

"Yeah Muds!" the two stop their argument for a moment to glare at the scrawny blue haired man for piping in.

"Stay out of it D. This is between me that this ass-clown. You don't need to be sticking your own two-cents around old wounds that need to be settled." Russel snapped causing the younger adult to flinch 2-D never was very good at picking his own battles. Besides that it was him after all that gave Murdoc the make-over for it where the other way around. Then Paula per haps may have or not stayed in the band. And their bassist wouldn't have looked like he is today. So he still would have been cynical no matter how much he looked like what. Noodle is staring at the two men before her going off on each other.

"Peh your the one that wanted to have a replacement so badly here not us. If it were up to me then it would have been a month out. Since I'm more familiar with how talent works in this field."

Murdoc grits his discoloded teeth in disgust walking on over to him. Pointing a talon nicotine stained nail between them. "Oh don't go giving me that nonsense, your not the one whose willing to seal their soul for fame here. If I didn't do that then this band would've existed without me. You, that especially goes for that face ache over there in da' corner!"

Russel shifts his body over to one side where a hand is placed on his hip then began to examine his meaty fingers like he's admiring a manicure job he just gotten, "Well pardon me your majesty. I didn't notice there were laws we needed to follow in order to stay humble to you." he torted sarcastically causing the bassist to be more at his wits end.

"Don't you start getting smart with me. I'm still in charge around here!" Murdoc barks back standing a mere foot away from the rebelling drummer.

"Yes you most certainly are to the humble villagers of ' Your god-damn nuts.' "

"GAH why do I even bother!? Let me take of this rug-rat first then we'll settle this later." he snided in reply as he goes to get away from the American.

"...chicken shit..."

- "**What was that**!?"

"Whatever you say Muds."

- "Bullshit mate - I'm not tone death."

He approaches the young girl when she turns to look up at him now. Already folding his arms.

"Don't you have school in the morning or something. Besides I'm not running a Day Care." Murdoc scoots the girl out of the way as he tries to make sense of the shipping address that is on the side of the crate in bold large lettering. Doesn't say much other then it's from a warehouse in Osaka Japan. He then turns his attention back to the girl as he kneels down to be more at her eye level.

"I'm going to say this as slowly as possible and I need to you answer me got it." Noodle just tilts her head in confusion as the bassist groans.

"Where...the...'ell...do...your...folks...live?" The only reply he get's is in Japanse which is probably some sort of rough imply of what are you talking about?

Glowering down at her he growl "Great the fucking kid can't understand a word, I'm saying!" Murdoc becomes more frustrated as he gets up to turn to his band mates again. Noodle doesn't understand what's going on as she watches the men interact.

"We shouldn't be wasting our damn time baby-sittin' when we still need to find someone to take that Paula bird's place!"

"Why do you have tah' be so mean Muds. I thought she was pretty good what if she is a run-away from a bad situation." 2-D whines as he gives the older male a pouty face placing his hands in his pockets. Kicking up some invisible dirt with a red sneaker.

"Cried of the half-wit who suspected the Queen of England to have a secret army of zombies. After watching some cheezey retro zombie flick about who fucking cares!" Murdoc narrates in complete boredom for having his precious time wasted. Then began to head out to the Winniebago in dire need of a stiff drink.

Russel became a bit unglued by the bassist doing his best in order to not say anything about it. _He always_ had to be the best in front of everyone unless he wanted to get laid with some unfortunate women who is either too naive or is just plain crazy enough to have one of those one night stands; before never seeing their purse again that following morning. An olive tan grimy hand already placed on the corner of the wall and with other that opens a door already which leads into a hallway that lead out to the studios garage.

As he turns to face back one last time in the entire gang's direction lazily adding. "So go drop her off to some chinks or whatev –" Murdoc finds himself cut off and being forcefully reeled back into the lobby to view a not so happy Russel seizing him by the back of his black filthy shirt. A look on his silent face only hinted further that he's just seconds away from getting ready to beat somebody up and unfortunately that certain someone just so happens their cold hearted leader. Himself.

"Why the hell are you being prejudice towards the kid for?!" Russel ridicules in a husked tone trying to mad dog down those mismatched eyes."Perhaps_ w_e need a new 'bassist' instead…" they both silently lock their gaze back and forth into the others eyes deeping their hold becoming more fixed with each passing moment. Murdoc obviously doesn't feel bothered by his drummer's attempt at making him take any responsibility for his actions. Which of course isn't even a part of his philosophy for living, sure he might have a busted nose for causing a Paula Cracker to leave but he really couldn't give a fuckless. She was kind of a cuckoo clock anyways.

The bassist has the balls to start grinning those jagged teeth at Russel as he now removes the meaty hand then turns on a dime to face the larger man that towered over his 5'7 height. "Feh cool ya 'tits Russ. Since when are my comments such a concern to, you?"

_POW.  
_

"There not you apathetic fuck. God what the 'ell is wrong with your slimy ass man!?"

That remark puts Russel into a lose for any rational judgement when he punches Murdoc into the studio front desk with one mighty fist his body collides against those rough edges of the counter top. Causing himself some temporary lost of his sense of balance, Russel watches unmoved while he pushes himself away from it. Now holding onto the smooth edges for support until his vision returns to normal. The much larger man simply shakes his head in great disgust as he mules over the action that is taken place before him. Trying to be the better person with Murdoc was like _Performing Open-Heart_ _Surgery and Country Pop at a kiddies Birthday party_. Despite these pains along these sides of an overwhelming rush of feeling light headedness from Russel's super human strength. It takes the bassist some time before he at last could see straight again. His chest heaving sharply with pangs in his lungs while his heart rate slows down from all of those stertorous breaths.

Sadly Noodle has witness this display of failed authority that is being done. 2-Dents sighs unsure of how to make this child understand what's going on here. Beyond embarrassed by the bassist behavior. He couldn't blame the drummer for holding some grudge with Muds however ever time he tries to remember how on earth it happened his mind was just simply blank.

"Oh really. Then why are we even having this conversation for." Murdoc finally added grinning threw his clenched discolored teeth.

Not looking away either Russel doesn't know what to think at this point. Already calculating his odds as he tries to figure out what should be done. Chewing him out for the back-sassing will only further encourage his neurotic behavior. Also if he allows Murdoc to have more of the upper hand by beating him senseless for the next foul thing to come out of his gap, he will surely win their little mind- fuck fight. Even worser off is whenever he decides to simply walk away no longer wanting any part in dealing with this. Then guess what? He'll _still_ win. As if not being left with many choices right now hasn't already built up his anxiety levels, practically sky rocketing through him the roof thus by making the next decision for him. Stomping on over to get the much older male to shut-up.

2-Dents has already decided to dashed out of sight with the young girl. Leaving them to sort it out.

"Are you high mother-fucker." That said Murdoc found himself ducking he slips out of his drummer's range in time when a meaty fist just barely misses him it collides with nothing but air around them. This only fueled Russel's adrenaline beyond the brink of sanity.

"Are you constipated?" Murdoc's brow raises in question from under his greasy bangs. When their faces met again he is standing at a safe distance. Russel is the only other new recruit even tho he didn't like how he got forcefully put into this arrangement. He could still leave whenever he damn well pleased and this bothered the bassist so much. It never does take a lot for the older man by simply losing it with any body else. Especially if the poor soul was working from under his thumb.

Going after him again Murdoc could clearly see the blaze in those milky eyes. Russel is right in front of his view. "Fuck you Muds! You know damn well why Paula left. She blabbered to a couple of Journalist about the incident!" he reminded pointing a thick finger in to Murdoc's chest, he roll's those mismatched eyes of his in vain then pinching at the bridge of his jacked up nose.

Now forced to revisit that memory hammer into his conscious state feeling hijacked by voices, then sudden vivid imagery of Russel catching them in the act with a not so happy 2-Dents standing close from behind. Both were caught in the act of making out in a stall in the bathroom. Paula had no words to add other then the shame that wrote out itself on her surprised face. This event in turn would be the very last time Murdoc would have looked some what more 'normal' as he gotten his ultimate make-over sailing back into towards the wall where the toilet seat was connected, landing with a sick thud tumbling off of it from the force of gravity. Russel forcefully yanks Paula out of the way. The pain is so severe that he couldn't move from where he planted himself as he last rose to his feet exposing his heavily bleeding nose. It is bruised badly. Even Russel was astonished even tho he's still pretty up set with him the bassist is taken to the hospital that same night. 2-Dents tries to get an explanation for why she was doing this behind his back but never tells him. Leaving to go pack her things heading out of their with in a few hours. Never coming back.

A primal growl escapes from him as Murdoc wildly grips at his filthy shirt tearing it up. Backing away before stepping back on over when Murdoc has wore himself out enough. Russel once more goes into his attempt to slap some sense into Murdoc . "I don't give one shit about how you treat me or that muppet of yours. But no body and I mean no body," he pauses for a moment getting even closer to the ranchy man hardly giving themselves any room to even breath. "treats a child of any other ethnic group that isn't a limey with such indecency!" A fist bull dozes Murdoc in the chest as he sails across the lobby then over a now broken coffee table as it laid shattered in pieces beneath his aching body. He began to hoist himself up until Russel could be seen towering over his frame.

"I really had it up to here with your Hilter ego Muds! So go a head and threaten to sacrifice me to your fucked up deity. Cause I ain't gonna come back so easy once I decide to leave this band soon!" Spit is projected onto Murdoc's oily face before the drummer departs, the building gently vibrates while Russel stomps off to the lift. Then descends into upper levels of Kong. At last Murdoc could drag himself onto his feet when he knows that the drummer is completely out of his hearing range. He soon began to go into a string of tangents mostly making death threats and back-bites into the empty lobby before he drags himself back through the corridor again.

"…Pmsing nigger…!" Murdoc mumbled in abhorrent making a good size hole in the wall before heading through an a jarred door way which leads out of Kong's main building into the bowls of its garage. Heading to a slum mobile home as the door slams shut from behind.

"..."

"Is it safe to come out now?"

2-Dents spoke wearily while a door slowly opens up revealing the vocalist's hiding place. Apparently that door leads to nothing more but a broom closet which he kept forgetting, whenever he was in a panic, but at least it was one of the best places to escape from Murdoc if he couldn't make it back to his room in time. After waiting a few more seconds just to be sure it was safe enough he began the tedious process of gingerly making his way out of the broom closet and into the main lobby.

Almost forgetting about Noodle he goes back in there to fetch her only now to notice...that she's gone...

Shit. 2-Dents screams. How the hell did he lose a 10 year old when he knew very well that he didn't jumped into that closet all by himself, this was turning out to be the worst night of his life, Murdoc clearly wasn't the only monster living here in this a cursed dwelling, this entire place within itself had its shares of all sorts of haunting's. Other then undead animals and people that were never laid to rest properly. Just down below them on the cemetery grounds.

Murdoc probably was expecting some hot Asian babe to pop out of that crate and instead got a huge let down, after all, he was the one who placed the order during a previous late night after a mixed experimental drink. Being accompanied by angst.

x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Somewhere on one of the upper levels a tiny frame lurks around in the poor lit atmosphere. Exploring the twists and turns besides these oddities for what made this well know place; Kong Studios so unique. Noodle some how got herself separated from the nervous man while being distracted by something that was happening behind a thin walling near the back of the narrowly deep closet space. The wall itself turns out to be one of the many secret passages that lead through and around other parts of the building, by accidentally pushing up against it while it propels her right on through before it spin closed despite the language barrier she was enduring this was turning out to be a very interesting experience for her. She merely arrived in a large Fed Ex crate that came from a choppy address over via internet through a mail order. Not having very much to say other then it was from a warehouse manufacturer in Osaka Japan. The only bit of English wrote out below the kanji characters.

Spying a door a head by her far right she discovers that it's unlocked.

"Ah?" Noodle tilts her head in curiosity when she sees the contents of this room it was some sort of storage room with piles of boxes upon other boxes then there were some that was just all over the place. When she flips on a light switch, stranger still was some of the descriptions on these boxes. One marked as Shrunken Heads while another one was marked Ex Girlfriends knickers from 1975-'81. Something catches her eyes when she notices that one of the boxes were open, she takes a closer inspection as she is then shocked at her discovery it's contents contained human body parts. Poking out one arm here an leg there. That already began to set threw rigorous long ago then over the course of time began to fill up this room with pungent odor of decay. It becomes over-bearing for her to stay in this room any longer as she quickly exists it closing the door behind her.

That is definitely one room she wasn't ever checking out again. Her solo journey continues down more corridors, leading her further beyond any means of finding her way back. Another hallway soon turns up drenched in blood spatters from a recent struggle with some one or something that happened over here.

At first she figures it may be some sort of particle joke. It wasn't the month of Halloween to her knowledge, where she's heard about this odd holiday where people would decorate sorts of scary themes. Upon closer inspection of the blood stains that appeared still somewhat wet on a green walling she runs her fingers over it.

It's real.

Was it possible that some one was murdered an she just so happened to have come across a crime scene?

The humming of the florescent lights above her grows louder then suddenly the distant sound of some one moaning is sounded off from behind a closed door, seeing movement from under the crack as the shadow moves about. At first Noodle tries to call out to the person but who ever it was on the other side of the door, no response came, then she tries to open the door. It doesn't budge. The moaning soon turns into wails before then all is silent when the shadow is gone Noodle doesn't understand why this person didn't understand her intentions. Discovering that the door is now unlocked. She manages to peer through into the other side of the door way, before her is nothing more but an empty hall with filthy carpet lining. Perhaps as old as the creaking building.

How could this be? She was very certain that there is indeed another person up here on this level, so how on earth could there not anybody else but–

_''AAAAAAHHHHH!''  
_

Her heart nearly jumps out of her chest as an entity of a woman vividly appears flying towards her as it lets out another cry heading past Noodle as she shuffles out of the way, it continues wailing on its way through another wall past her until it was no longer heard. Unsteady breaths soon go back into sync with the decreasing quivered rhythms in her pulse. Her small hands were still twitching but those feelings in her body had already began to subside. Such a queer place this was.

-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xxxxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx -x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-xx-xx-x-x-

Else where.

"NOODLE! NOODLE LUV WHERE ARE YOU!?"

2-Dents sputtered in a panic searching high and low for her where abouts. He just couldn't stay calm his anxiety levels were continuing too sky rocket beyond his control. Feelings of the heavy burden of being responsible for this child and not knowing who else would help him find her? Were taken its tole all because Murdoc was having one of his tantrums at not being the only one whose best at something. And if anything so happens to that poor girl he'll never be able to bring himself to forgive the bassist let alone wish to stay as the band's vocalist either. This really wasn't fair for him sure as hell that the only other person who could assist in his search at this point is still not in the best of moods. Soon enough he finds himself standing infront of Russel's bedroom on the 3rd level he takes a deep breath as he began to rap on the door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Erm Russ, I'm sorry to bother but-but" He finds himself unable to spit out what he needed to say as the words were finally forced from up his throat, "that Noodle girl that came in the create is missing and…"

"...Hello?"

2-Dents raps again when he finds out that he's just talking to himself. Not hearing Russel at all or any thing else for that matter. He then tries the door now acknowledging that it was open he calls out to the drummer while cautiously peers in hoping to not have anything thrown at him for intruding.

"Russel?! Russel!" Blinking stupefied at not seeing the large man anywhere 2-Dents began looking for him now. He Tries the looking under the bed. but still Russel was nowhere to be found. This was seriously making him into a nervous wreck. Russel didn't say anything about taking off somewhere so why hasn't he ran into him yet its been close to two hours since the fight broke out down in the lobby. He had already tried both the cafeteria and their kitchen before heading up to this level. The sound booth. Asked around to the other residents when he ran into them in the hallways but they told him the same thing they haven't seen Russel anywhere.

"Huh? What is this?" A piece of scribbled paper was laid out on top of the computer desk not too far from him. Obviously its some sort of note written in blue ink. 2-Dents focuses as best as he could with his fractured black eyes to read it after several minutes it dawns on him as he races out of the room. With a shrilled voice trailing not to far from behind.

"MMMMUUURRR-DDDOOOCC!" 2-Dents cries out no longer being rational about his choices in coming before a grimy retro mobile home that belonged to his least favorite person in all of Kong Studios. Banning on the already dented door frame. He refuses to not give up until the bassist answers him.

"MURDOC GET OUT HERE NOW."

"HEY YOU SMELLY BLOKE!"

That wasn't best thing to be saying since Murdoc was already half way drunk with a killer migraine he gave himself from doing one of his experimental cocktails. This racket pisses him off so bad that the sorry sod was making it even worse by bothering him when he was in his usual state of mind. The door violently slams open taking 2-Dents by surprise at first not seeing Murdoc there then suddenly notices him charging out of the Winnebago like a ragging bull. 2-Dents tries get out of the way but he isn't fast enough now getting tackled and grabbed at roughly then flipped onto his back to face Murdoc practically foaming at the mouth. Either then the fact that his life was about to be cut drastically short at least the older man had another shirt on this time,one of those album cover graphic tee's that had AC/DC on it.

"WHAT THE FUCK DULLARD!? YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THEN TO BOTHER MEH AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT." Murdoc fumes close to killing 2-Dents as he then began asphyxiating the blur haired nuisance. 2-Dents weakling tries to pry a part his grip before he starts becoming unconscious.

"You better have a damn good reason for disturbing me. Before I melt your face off after you pass out!"

2-Dents wheezes and hacks up violently from under his weight as words began to form. "_Ack_... Russel ..._argf - _left…*_Cough_ the band! _Cough._" Murdoc's mind snaps letting him go.

"WHAT!?" After he jumps off of 2-Dents cursing Murdoc began banging on a near by car. Taken his frustration out on it while its alarm system sounded off. 2-Dents scouts away holding onto himself as Murdoc does further damage to it.

"All because of some fucking brat. He decides to leave ME!? _He is so dead!_" 2-Dents only further watches the events unfolding before him from the safety of what space he had between himself and the enraged bassist. Murdoc stomps back into the mobile then returns shortly with the key's to the Geep as it's engine roars and purrs to life.

"Muds wait a minute what about Noodle!?" 2-Dents announces with great timidness in his tone thumbling around with those long fingers standing near the passenger side of the geep. Unsure of what to do next.

"Who cares about that wasabi bitch. She's like what 13? Let her pay for her round trip back to where ever the hell she came from. 'Russ is way more important, now get in and help me look for him!" He barks over at 2-Dents whose acting like such a ditz right now infront of him. If it wasn't for that hip hop machine he would have never discovered Russel Hobbs. That bloke was the only one who knew how to work that contraption since it was beyond his knowledge and if he goes then that thing goes along with him and one mistake by itself is enough to put him back at square 2 for his plans for dominating the charts. He hated 2-Dents more then any thing else but that sodding half wit was also a part of his plans whether he actually wanted to be a part of this band by choice or against his free will.

"Why are you picking such a ridiculous time to be saying stupid shit like this?!" Murdoc hunches over the steering wheel holding his head. Before he whips that mug of his back to 2-Dents

- "If you don't get in this car in the next five seconds I'm leaving you here!" 2-Dents looks back and fourth between his two choices but by the time he began to formulate his answer he notices the Geep screeching off into the night leaving a thick patch of smog as it went.

Sighing heavily 2-Dents sulks back continuing on his search for Noodle, hopefully she hasn't ran out into the cemetery were its crawling with zombies of both species man and beast a like. He nearly shits himself when he finally finds dear Noodle fast asleep covered in a mess of ketchup stains in which he mistakenly assumed to be of bodily fluids at first. As her form is passed out with her head on top of the kitchen table. Gently scooping up the girl he washes her up with a warm dampen cloth he grabs from the kitchen center. Although he was relieved to have found her safe an sound now he had another problem, where was she going to sleep?

No one is going to give up their beds to foreign girl they hardly knew anything about, it seems that the longer he's around her the some in a sense he finds himself becoming attach to her. Does she have any family that is worried sick about her absence? What was such a young kid even doing being so far away from home anyways. She looks so peaceful and he had to do everything within himself from doing what he can without waking up such a lil' angel.

"Don't worry luv I won't let anything happen to you." 2-Dents whispers running his long thing fingers threw her hair then softly walks back to his room with the sleeping form in his arms. Descending down the stairwell to his room, then gingerly lays her in his bed tucking her in like a father would. Looks like he was going to have to camp out on the carpet for the night or else. She would have gone into a panic for waking up to have seen him in the same bed they were both sharing. Not knowing how she gotten down here.

"I don't care what Murdoc thinks of you. I've never seen anybody so young who could shred like that." 2-Dents smiles at Noodle still snoozing away and could have sworn she just smiled briefly. This makes him feel a little better but still much yet to be reveled before him and soon enough he would be a witness to what was to come for him and for those he cared about in the long run that were still a head 1999 was already drawing to a close from where they were at now and soon enough a new year would begin.

Dawn breaks over the landscape as its residents slept soundly through the early hours, all expect for 2-Dents whose had such a rough night camping out on his bedroom floor, not wishing to have too run into Murdoc soon after it was midnight. Sleeping on the couch in the lobby could have ended ugly between the two of them if they would have met up eventually, with him being obviously hung over from his rage seeking a fast fix through his drug abuse and then decided to fart around for some quick release from his pent up frustration. He wasn't in the mood to know what time it was as he tries going back to sleep for another few hours at best. It doesn't help him much with the nightmares he have been enduring for the entire night nearly waking up every 2-3 hours then having to lay there trying not to disturb the small figure to ensure her of a good night's rest. She needed it more then himself. The basement room wasn't pitch black since he had some night lights setted up an along the walls and floors. Another thing soon bothers him was that Murdoc had been in his last couple of dreams before waking up just recently.

"2-DENTS GET YOUR SORRY ARSE UP AND LET ME IN."

"IT'S ABOUT RUSSEL."

Just as he was thinking of the devil that familiar gravely voice booms from the other side of his bedroom/basement door frame. Banging on the door rudely awakens the young girl as she murmurs. 2-Dents bolts up from his position on the carpet switching on the lights as he goes an peels the door open for Murdoc he began to take his first step through the door when he now stops at seeing Noodle's half-awake form. Not looking happy to see him again as those cold eyes jabs at Murdoc's presence scornfully. Still dressed from what he had on the other night, at first he's speechless then turns to 2-Dents with question written all over his face.

"Okay Michael Jackson, if your just about done playing fairy tales with the kid. I would like to call Russ." Murdoc scoffs extending out a hand, those long jagged nicotine stained fingers scratching upwards waiting for the vocalist to cater to his instruction. "He's blocked my number on his cell and I need yours to talk to him."

2-Dents snaps back giving him the exact same treatment he received the another night."Fuck off Muds! I would never do such a thing you twisted minger. What do you think I've been doing since last night he was last, no thanks to your psychotic behavior. He's not returning any of my calls and it keeps going into voice mail!"

Murdoc shoots him a mixed expression of surprise and melancholy as he unclenches his grit. His demenor changes into more of an expressionless gesture then shakes his head he as calms down before replying, "Yeah your right, I really shouldn't have gone so far there, that was pretty far out of line." He stops for a moment to draw in a breath then ramages around for a lighter somewhere that he had tucked away in a pair of black levis. Then for a pack of cigarettes. Finally getting some nicotine coursing through his veins as he takes in another long drag still upset about Russel's disappearance then 2-Dents was.

"I'm really not in the mood right now to beat you up for saying that. Only Satan knows where he's scraffing down at…" Murdoc pauses again tilting his head back into Noodle's direction.

"D look, yeah its god damn nice at what you're trying to accomplish here. But she's not_ your _responsibility we need to go find some one who can speak her language so we can go ship her back." 2-Dents was at a lost for words by his band mate's attitude by the situation, then notices the sad look on Noodle's face it makes him relive out the guilt all over again from the night before. Apparently he wasn't thinking a head when suddenly a good slap came across the face of not his but that of the former bassist. He already knew what he gotten himself into when he let his better judgement slip away in the moment of injustice after seeing how this young girl was being treated just causes him to lose it. Murdoc grew silent just standing his ground. Just standing there motionless until his expression gradually changes while he then draws in a long breath before his eyes turned both red. So much for trying to be civilized gripping at the butt end of his cigarette he violently puts it out against the wall near his left before going after the terrified vocalist whose already backing up.

"_You are so dead_." Murdoc booms in a low voice as he springs forward at him. 2-Dents manages to get out of his rang but Murdoc was only coming back at him faster then even faster then he has a moment ago. Noodle doesn't know what to think nor what to do about all of the commotion that is taking place before her it was just so odd, here this younger man stood much taller then the fuming alpha male an yet he was beyond petrified. What kind of region did she ended up in? Her eyes shift over suddenly noticing this short haired German Shepard suddenly bolting to 2-D's aid (It's name is probably Buddha or something like that. The name was never mentioned.) as it's excessive barking soon drives the bassist insane.

Gritting his teeth toward the canine Murdoc just simply said empatically" Ah shut it fito, cats weren't the only things I lit on fire." The dog only keeps barking and moving about around them. While Murdoc then tries to swat it away then goes as far as to kick at it. Then still not really getting any where with his efforts he goes for the bizarre doll that looks like 2-Dents as he goes to hit the dog with it from beside the chair.

"HEY MY COUSIN MADE ME THAT!" 2-Dents whines reaching out to get it back but Murdoc wasn't staying still enough. Making himself wear out just doing the slightest bit of effort.

"Well it looks like you got the plague, why do even keep this!?" Murdoc bemuses more toward himself instead of 2-Dents he had never seen something this damn ugly in all of his life.

The German Shepard gets a good smack across the face as it whimpers. Aiming again, Murdoc uses every ounce of strength he has with in to keep it at bay, big mistake. Noodle's eyes grew wider when the dog started going into guard/defense mode those sharp teeth snag the side of the blue levi's Murdoc had been wearing until a violent tearing noise came from the dog growling as it repeated the action. It was going to town on those pants and there wasn't a thing Murdoc could do to save them from being torn a part like this. 2-Dents tries to call off the attack but the dog had other things on it's mind. Disobeying for one thing while the bassist let's out a surprise roar falling flat onto his back while the dog tugs at his pants some more. The forceful tug causes his unwashed briefs to now be shown while he tries disparately to keep them from being tucked down his body. Only to end up losing them when they come off down to his ankles. Pants and all giving Noodle an eyeful of front junk as she quickly looks away in disgust. 2-Dents tries to look away but he couldn't help himself from watching what just happened he's never seen his dog behave like this.

He get's even more pissed off in deciding to give it one good thrust, making the dog taste the bottom of his Cuban heel. The dog backs off after that whimpering and going back to where it was resting from before. To go lick it's wounds. After being freed at last Murdoc quickly pulls his briefs back up. Then takes off his shoes examining the damage done on his torn jeans. Before he goes after the defenseless tall lad. Now feeling triumphanted.

"Now where were we?..." letting out a purr of content Murdoc doesn't cared if those injury was miner or worse for the defeated animal. Still feeling his own injuries but it doesn't stop him since he had been in a lot of fights before. 2-Dents is going to the one paying the vet bill any way. He races for the phone on his night stand as he give an opposing stance toward the lesurely approaching bassist.

"Murdoc, if you think I'm not going to be calling the police and have a T.R.O. filed against you. Then you are sadly mistaken you had no right to do that to my dog nor behave like this." 2-Dents seethes beginning to punch the dial key pad for 911 with one long digit.

"D your poor grammar and lack of common sense is not really going to do a thing." Murdoc mentions drawing nearer for the vocalist as the phone continues to just ring. At last some one answers the call while the commotion escalates. The two men try to take the phone away from the other, the bassist tries to gain the upper hand by sucker-punching into the lower ribs and kidneys. 2-Dents has very much difficulty in slowing down his heart rate and easing his heavy chest pangs at the contact while he jams the phone into Murdoc's collar bone causing a distressful yelp. He ends up losing the phone by this point hearing a loud crash as it shatters a part from somewhere. Noodle for some unusual reason picks this time to intervene between the two of them.

"Noodle have you gong mad!? Murdoc will kill you, if you take another step closer. This is my problem, please save yourself!" 2-Dents pleaded while doing his best to keep as much distance from the reluctant bassist. And trying to shield himself with whatever items he can use. Now at last becoming cornered with Murdoc just inches from unleashing his pent up rage.

"You best take the dolts advice, tart, otherwise you're going to be in a world of hurt. I can't stand children any more then useless band mates like D here." Murdoc's voice rasped out in a scratchy warning. Giving the girl a vise grip with his dangerous eyes piercing into her soul. She stands her ground unbothered by the older man's attempt at dominating the scenario. Murdoc crocks his head in disbelief by Noodle's bravery. As he draws near her no longer interested with what he had in store for his vocalist, he stands barely a mere foot from Noodle with one arm wrapped tightly the front of his waist while another point his long talon nails in her direction.

"Do you really want me to take it out on you? A mere child, peh if you knew some engrish' then I wouldn't mind telling you the last time I did something similar with what you're doing right now with me dad." he pauses then with lighting reflexes he grabs at Noodle roughly shoving her small back into the wall behind them. "that didn't end too well, that slag was the closet thing I even had to a mother in forever until she started stealing money from him." Murdoc keeps her still as he casually tries to mind fuck her taking his long jagged nails inching upwards toward her neckline in parity of an attempted chock hold. Like a spider getting ready to pounce on its unsuspecting victim. She sees them but doesn't try to get out of his grip.

2-Dents rushes over trying to pull him away from the cornered girl but doesn't have very much luck since he's a lot heavier then him.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER."

"YOU MONSTER!"

Murdoc just ignores 2-Dents's harmless threat as he continued to be preoccupied with the guitarist. Delivering a fast rear kick as his frail body is projected away from him. He watches it happen out of the corner of his eyes with an evil chuckle before looking back over to Noodle.

His laughter is soon gone and replaced with the same scowl. "Last chance to keep yourself out of harms way, 'cause the next thing you do may be your last move, ever. Before I no longer go easy on you..." Noodle makes the choice to just define him by looking harder in return. By that time Murdoc's hands have moved in on her neck and were ready to squeeze out the life in her. A slight response of surprise in his gaze for a moment then his facial expressions change again this time displaying a poker face.

"Meh, have it you -"

"EEGAAHH- FOOKING 'ELL!"

Murdoc exasperates no longer able to speak, after he felt a sharp pain going into his unprotected groin when he made the mistake of shifting more of his weight onto the foot out in front of him, whipping his sights down releasing most of his grasp but not all of it. Noodle punches into the small spot just under his chest as he roars out in distress having his breath taken a back by this young girl's quick thinking. She's obviously token Martial Arts otherwise he would have been done with her by now if the tables didn't already have turned on him. Murdoc is in too much pain to really do much as he falls to his knees holding himself, Noodle rushes to 2-Dents aid to examine his injuries. Talking in her native tongue.

"I'm alright sweetie, thanks for saving meh life." 2-Dents smiles weakly embracing Noodle finally hear the cops show up outside of the bedroom. There's commotion in the car park lot while voices call outside then began to check out whats happening asking around for information in regards to the call. Someone outside is heard talking to them, then finally the door suddenly is kicked inwards but there is no answer before it smashes inwards, when the two armed officers came in.

"We received a distressed 911 call about 25 minutes ago, we need to know what happened." a stocky gentlemen orders while his partner takes in scene. Spying a not so decently dressed Murdoc in the corner not wanting to look at them. Only dressed in his shirt and briefs. 2-Dents was making a hard choice to either tali-tale on the rowdy bassist or to make up a believable story. He gently cups Noodle's mouth close as he began to formulate his sentence gradually stating. Fearful of the them discovering that they were harboring an under-aged foreigner. With no papers or even a passport.

"Well, we were just recently attacked by a zombie that got loose in the car parking lot and were pretty exhausted from saving ourselves from it. Coming down here." He tries being as serious as he could about his story. When the stout officer comes closer scratching at the back of his short blonde hair.

"Erm zombies sir!?" The stocky man tilts his head dumfounded by the vocalist's hogwash. His partner examines the young girl and the taller man further taking down notes on a note pad. He must be a rookie since the older man was doing much more investigating. He doesn't talk much but he sounds like he's in his late 20's. Leafing through a small stack of papers just under the report form then tries asking the young girl a few questions.

"She's not feeling very well from all of the trauma, please leave her be." 2-Dents talks over the rookie cutting off any of his open-questions.

"No need to get your nickers in a bunch but that gentlemen in the corner over there. Refuses to talk about any of the allegations."

"Yes and for good reason because he had to do most of the fighting. Just so the two of us could get away safely." 2-Dents tries defending his side of the story knowing Murdoc was beyond in shame to really talk about it. As the other officer began to pipe in over the two. This soon become too much as they were hammering away at his better judgement now having no choice but to tune everything around him out. Now looking out into a world of silence. He really wanted to put Muds on that T.R.O and would have been possible if only young Noodle wasn't caught up in the middle of all this, also not wishing for the officers to take her away from him. He felt very attach to her reflecting back on how this place had been a nightmare for so long and finally given some ray of sunshine back into his likihood not wanting it to be ripped away from him again.

"Sir, if we need to press charges on that man over there in the corner then we need to know what exactly happened. It looks like you two had quite a nasty fight."2-Dents began to sweat profusely feeling the pressure of his lie taking a drastic turn for the worst. While this cop's partner whose more built thin examines the extent of 2-Dents's injuries. Murdoc shoots him silent threats when the other officer looked away then returns to jotting down the report.

Clearly no longer buying into the made up story, for it were true, then how come the one man in the corner had no psychical signs of a struggle taken place before they rushed on over. Nor does it appear that the child sustained any form of injuries herself. The officers still don't know what to make of all this as something alarms them. Having to bare witness for themselves as a 'real' zombie comes running at them. Nothing more then a pot belly of a once lively bloke. In his middle ages. Dressed in mere ragged clothes. Complete with a broom-stash. Coming down from the stairwell hearing the racket as open shots fire nailing it in the chest and head as it becomes a lifeless body once more. Already parshley decayed, guess 2-Dents's story checks out.

Noodle wasn't so sure if what happen the other night even happened and now this. Did even happen at all? The police men began stuffing the possible ridden diseased body into a large duffel bag. After removing the limbs to fit the body in better. Then made quick work of the disposial tossing it over the edge looking out to the cemetery surroundings from below. The band members stood by as they did this.

"Well...good day." the men bid a due when they were finished taken off from outside of the studio and zoom away back out into the norm that they were more use too dealing with. They were beyond baffled at out how any of this was even remotely possible and there surely is no way any one else would believe this. They differently were going to need some time to make a decent to report in back at headquarters.

What a morning.

2-Dents holds her for a while longer doing his best to make her feel rest assured that no further harm would come to them both. Murdoc glares at the two before he began making his way back into the building.

"Hey where you going?" 2-Dents looks back over now seeing the bassist leave them as Noodle, just continues to stay quiet.

He gives them both a pretty nasty look in return. No mood to say much else. Other then the fact he was glade in some aspects for not being thrown in jail for almost really going out of his way to destroy the two of them, if he could gotten away with it. Heading out of sight and into the lobby. Then made his way for the studio kitchen, not wanting to admit to himself that he was actually surprised' that this mere girl stood up to him and could play those mean licks. Yet he really wasn't so sure of the idea in letting some one this young play as a replacement for one member short handed, he still had yet to go out of his way in to finding Russel so he could get back to making music a first album.

The morning light burns at his eyes as he began to contemplate, his next step lounging in back in a worn tanning chair with a new lit cigarette cindering away in the ash tray beside him as the new day worn on, shutting out the world around him for a while.

* * *

More to come!


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick Note**: Hey again and thank you very much for checking out this story. Made some alterations since the first chp was posted over a month ago. Hope the early introduction between Noodle and Muds wasn't too intense just trying to keep them in character.

* * *

Chp 2: From Gorilla to where? - Phase 1

It takes a while for his tensions to simmer down after a long drink of some vodka, a bit of food, and porn later after that. The sniveling sod almost sent him away for a while if it weren't for that clueless zombie just showing out of the blue in order to get those pigs off his back.

"Ugh... Where the fuck... IS_..._ he!?" A long moan presses fourth from his discolored teeth sighing aggrievedly into the heavens above. Murdoc needed space. So his only options were to go back to the dark abyss of his pungent mobile home or come up here into a more secluded location which was this via roof top he have been hanging out on. Reflecting back on such heavy burden of having to care after two kids, expect for the fact that one was older by 13+ years then the former child herself. Damn that brat. His leads were cold, then to top it all off they weren't even well-known yet. He really wanted this new line up to take off into super stardom but at this moment things were too uncertain of making any thing shed light.

Not right after what's been happening for the past 13 hours.

In the mean time Noodle and 2-Dents were down stairs doing their own thing. The blue haired male actually thought that this girl is pretty good at jamming away on her gaming controller like that as he tries not to let her beat is high score. His mind frame is still haunted by the entire event even tho he's usually the one infatuated with nearly ever single great zombie film ever created. 2-dents's own mind even recreated this whole thing which feels like a bad acid trip. Everything is so vivided, he could almost feel the colors rushing through his sights, touch at what is out in front of him. As everything is blasting way in stereo.

'_Why the 'ell was Muds being such an ass to Noods for!? She's just a kid after all._' What if his suspicions upon her arrival here were true. She could be a run away for all they know but what if her family is worried sick about her unusual disappearance. They don't even know how or why she just decided to show up in that crate in the first place. Then there's a possibility for his theories in which she does have some family but whatever little means of it that she even has. They just simply don't care of what becomes of her. A sudden jolt followed by being pushed down on a side causes him to go into a frenzy from getting tickled by the young girl. At least the kid isn't being a sombering mess their communication is going to take a good while for them to break down the barrier. That's half of why Russel was such an important member to this band despite his traumatic past back in the States. He once had a close friend who he was roomating before the accident. He was a dear soul brother that was studying Japanese so he could one day go over there in the corporate field. And was madly in love with this Asian girl who was forced to return back to be arranged into a wedding her parents provided her. Only then ironically to find out sometime later that she committed suicide' the man her parents wanted her to marry wasn't exactly husband material but at last her soul was now at peace and the two of them were reunited in death. Forever in eternal bliss.

But the rest of the story from there made little sense however if he could help them better understand in what to do about Noodle. Then this was as good as it is going to get. Murdoc groans at the two of them while he made his way down through the lobby to take a wicked piss. At least he was fully clothed again after losing his favorite pair of denims. The loud vibration from his other blue hue jeans goes off in a pocket being caught right in the middle of relieving his bladder. Already irradiated he answers it roughly grabbing at his cell getting ready to go off on the person on the end.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU!?"

"Muds it's me Russ' don't give your smelly green ass a heart attack man." He nearly wanted to smash his cell into the tiled floor if it weren't for his drummer calling him. It's about bloody time but couldn't he have called him in a little while when he was done in the loo.

"Fine. I won't but why the fuck did you decided to quit the band for?!" Murdoc seeths into the mouth piece letting the large man know that he is still sore at what he's been hearing over. Russel lets him banter on for a moment shaking his head in disbelief before he replied.

"The hell are you going on about?! No I didn't, who told you - great let me guess...D right?... You know damn well the poor bastard can't even barely read with his brain blasted away like that on those meds. We need to get him on something a little less intense." Russel argued running a palm across his forehead.

"You mean YOUR going to do that, I'm not his sodding mother!" Murdoc rambled into his cell while he multitasking finishing up then just walking out of there. He never was really into being highly hygienic only doing this stuff if he was going to get laid. Other then that he really couldn't care much to think of it.

-"Whatever."

"Anyways I'm calling to tell you to just let me come back on my own. I'm still pretty pissed at you for last night." Russel is getting ready to hang up on Murdoc when he grunts in frustration talking over the American before he could have the last word.

"Fucking Chirst not this again Russ, look do you even have any **idea** how difficult it's going to be if we can't get that kid to understand us. Apparently it looks like she's the only qualified guitarist that we even got right now. So I really need you to get your fat arse bac-"

- "Wait-wait-wait-hold on sec. You're actually telling me that you're okay with the girl. Even tho you were being such a high and mighty ass-hole to her the night before." there is a long pause from Murdoc as Russel went on.

-"Is that what your trying to tell me?" Murdoc could swore that his eyes just exploded when Russel doesn't buy into how serious he's being. In order to get back into making this band's first recorded album.

"Ugggrahh -YYYEESS- just please get back here right this instant these two are driving me bat shit."

-"Now bye!"

_~ Click_

Murdoc hangs up before Russel even had a chance to get to the real reason as to why he had a change of heart. Despite the fact that this bloke's heart is black and stony cold. 2-Dents came in to use the restroom over hearing the conversation between the older men.

"Uhm Muds did Russ tell you when he'd be back?" Murdoc just growls at him before stomping out of sight. Causing him to flinch as he heads back to the roof top he notices Noodle looking coldly at him while passes.

"What's with the look kid. At least I'm not kicking you out into the streets, as soon as I drag him back here. I've got some plans for you too love." Noodle tilts her head before seeing 2-Dents finally approaching then resume their game. She smiles at him.

"Everything alright big guy?" A departed friend of his ask who minded his business as Russel got an ear full from the bassist. Checking out some English wild life in a garden next door to them the quint hotel they were at was close to an Aviary.

"I don't even know now. Murdoc is not making any sense then the kid on top of that is still over there."

"May be that or may be that's just his way of telling you, he's sorry."

-"Pff since when does he ever apologize for half the shit he's always doing on purpose."

His friend couldn't argue right there they never even spoken directly but he is aware of his friend's deliemma. 2-Dents from what he's seen for the most part is alright. And he could defiantly tell that Noodle had a hard time understanding what's even going on. So he takes this time to do what he can into persuasive measures not letting the big guy now about it. His friend truly has a lot of potential.

" Listen. I know you ain't feeling up to going back to that hell hole. However it looks like we're needed your situation could have been a lot worser off but it hasn't. So let's go home, I'll make you those waffles just the way you like'm." Russel returns his white glazes to his friend with a frown before shuffling over to the hard firm matters as his body sinks into before the metal springs cest from sinking him more.

"I don't think you're hearing me out, Cliff. I really don't know if I even _want to go back_." Clifford moves his gaze onto the floor as Russel continued. So much for the those waffles. That always did cheered them up. He learned how to makes those from his grandmother whose still alive but isn't getting any younger. They were Belgian waffles, top with a spread of either creamy or chunky peanut butter, added fried bananas then they were drizzled with warm maple syrup.

Russel gestures from the bed staring up into the ceiling. "If making music is so damn important to him then I'd rather be replaced right now, instead of heading back there,Cliff. Of course that baby girl needs our help since she's gotten herself into this mess but it's still Murdoc were talking about here."

Clifford returns his glowing orbs back to him. Talking as he made his way over to the half sunken matters. "Believe me I'm not too crazy about that filthy mop top anymore then you are. But you do have something that no other soul even has and sadly enough you truly are that important to him and this hazardous band."

"I highly doubt that." Russel ragged from his bed as his chum tries to reason with him. Clifford had always been his safety net before and after his departure from his own flesh. There was a time when he use to bully poor Russel with his group of toxic friends. Russ never did felt like he would fit in anywhere and it's from there that always got him ostracized so much. Almost everyone wanted to use this poor guy as an escape goat even some of his own teachers had done this. Giving him harder subjects to do homework on or having him stay after class if they felt like he was trying to be funny. When that demon attack his private school one time it was from that experience alone which made Clifford had a change of heart taking it upon himself to be a brother to him. Although his folks did question the relationship that he had with their son it never has stopped him yet. Not even now.

Clifford takes his ghostly hand to comfort a weary shoulder. He's only a mere 5'11 medium built tone a sculpted stature. His clothes always bore the blood spatters he received during the fateful drive-by. Long straggly dreadlocks brows that were pencil thin.

"Russ have I ever steered you wrong, c'mon man please do for me if not then do this for yourself. Think about that girl. There will be plenty of time to have a much better future once we can get as far away from him."

Russel had been in dire need to get away from that building. In some way it had it's own essence. Whatever it was it could drive any living person descend into madness. Clifford then rests his head onto the shoulder it's not like he wasn't trying. The drummer was needed, his own family wouldn't know what to do if he decided to take his own life. This situation is far beyond intense for any one to comprehend. His folks had tried to see their son before but of course Murdoc didn't want any one from the outside to have the phone number if they weren't greedy agents or professionals looking for dazzle. All Russel could do was simply e-mail and video chat with them just to let them know that he is doing okay. Clifford get's out pf the way as his heavy frame rolls out of the dipped matters then drags his feet on over to the set of keys that were laying right next to last night's empty boxes of take-out. On a tile counter top.

"I'm sorry Clifford, really I am, ...but..." he pauses for a moment looking back at his dear ghostly friend before he said," I just can't bare the thought of wanting to go back. That girl is going to have to find away home, she looks like she take care of herself." His friend stands there wanting to say a word the sentence is so close to the very tip of his tongue but then snaps his mouth shut. When Russel takes off in a huff. Now fulled by this unnecessary conflict Clifford manifests taken on poltergeist activity ram-shaking Russel's rented quarters. Petrified guest are still with in their space felt catastrophic pulsation vibrating through around rooms which are either above, below, other then happening from right across it. Police respond to the scene but they of course won't have come up for any possible sources as to how then it abruptly ceast.

In a bustling Cafe eight blocks from the quint hotel. There is a complaint over cold coffee going on near a booth as Russel tries to continue his meal. An order of pork bangers placed on some doctored up veggies. Fried potatoes melted Monterey Jack cheese under two eggs over easy. Warm basket of fresh baked Country style bread. This cafe didn't have much in a way of a well lit atmosphere being a little dim. Seating itself seem to be fair enough wise. The non-furnished and out of date furniture had only a few minor chips running along one side of his chestnut dinning table. Couldn't complain. The food is good, these people made double even triple sure their customers were provided with excellent service. His feet would shuffle then drag ever so often from underneath. For some reason the gentlemen whose still bantering on about his cold cup of coffee then dishes forth further criticism directed at his server. That he could get better hospitality from his own mother. Before adding his two-cents over how young she is and that she should just go back to her classes whenever he decides on dinning here. Obviously this man has more then a few hairs up his ass. Learn dressed plainly, already a sage in the eyes of many expect this one was a would-be at best. Tan with long features and Welsh busy brows.

The sever becomes so insulted while a witness has already made a complaint to the manager/uncle of this family own establishment who had to come over personally to ask him to leave before he is thrown out for his disturbance. A few words were exchanged between the men when he goes to leave at last. The serve threw down her red cloth pouting then perceives to clean up the table were the man was sitting.

"You okay sweetie." the young sever turns in the direction of Russel. Noticing the strong gaze of concern in those milky eyes.

"I suppose so." she said in a soft tone of annoyance tho it wasn't directed at the drummer per say. She's in her mid twenties upon closer inspection. Big blue eyes. A beauty mark sported just under her left eye. Shoulder length mossy dirty blonde hair. Wisped bangs. Fair skinned. Around 5'6 a curvy thick cutie all for him to feast his eyes on.

"I suppose so." she said in a soft tone of annoyance tho it wasn't meant for him but for that gentlemen.

"God what an asshole! I can't believe he said all that to you, you should report him for harassment." Russel retorted from his seat still in disbelief over having to bare witness over this.

"Yeah I know. That's Mr. Greenswell for you, he's always been like that towards everybody. Besides me. He's been a regular here at this cafe for the past four years. So believe me nobody likes him either." Russel nods taken another bite from his plate as he listen soon the server is sitting right across from him in the booth. After she gets a mini break okay from her boss which is the manager.

"You're not from around here are you. Which part of the U.S. are you formerly from?"

"N.Y. Bronx District. Guess my accent is a dead give away. I just moved here from the states with my folks not too long ago. Expect I really don't know if moving back in with them is the best decision for me right now. There's a lot of tension going on between me and a former room mate." He lied not wanting to spare her of the dark truth of just how messed up Kong Studio's is. And how he ended up in an underground mixed genre band. His body feels tense while his memories flashed about in his head.

"Is that so." the server blinked curiously. Noticing that this customer seemed to be zonked in and out of sorts. He must have had a rough night by the way he's carrying their conversation.

"Want me to get you a refill. Or would you like something a littler stronger."

"Huh? Oh! Yes ma'am, could you get me an espresso." Russel does his best to sound cheerful for her as the server gets up headed over to behind a grey marble counter top until she's out of sight. _'Damn it she saw me going into a daze. Hopefully she doesn't think I'm trying to ignore her.' _He bemuses. May be he should just go back home to his folks there really wasn't any thing for him back there at the haunted building. His mother does misses him so besides this band has been nothing but a burden to him on his better judgement. Then suddenly he reflects back on the young Asian girl seeing some pretty nasty what if's?, Clifford did made his point clear. After all he felt terrible for Noodle's circumstance and so did he. So what could he do. Apparently he's in a lot more pain then any one realizes that alone hasn't helped out much.

"Here's your coffee...Mr. Russel Hobbes." the sever startles him over hearing his name, now seeing the fresh new cup placed right in front him.

"How did you know that?" Russel ridicules her a bit fearful as he stood up to his full height. His voice booming somewhat making her feel even smaller then she already is.

"It's okay cause I have confession to make," she pauses sounding a bit jittery in her speech looking down as her hands came together touching at the tips of each index finger. "I was at the S Club 7 with my girlfriends when you guys hit the stage that night. Performing Ghost Train, Your a part of Gorilla, I didn't mean to nerve you like that." the server frowns watching Russel sink back into his seat placing his head in his hands as he almost began to cry.

"No if anyone here needs an apology it should you. There's a lot of tension between me and a former band mate, Murdoc. So here I am homeless for the time being he's a real tyrant. Living off of what little money I got left over from my spare. So you just helped me with my decision to go back home with my folks." He couldn't hold it in any longer as tears finally burst through running down his face, he had to do his best to muffle out the cries. She was taken a back by his emotional turmoil now feeling guilty for even mentioning what was said.

"I had no idea your going through some serious shit right now. Please don't hate me." She winces trying her best to confront him. As she stands him up to take him into the cafe's hallway where the bathrooms and a land line were located. One large mirror place at a peach wall where there is a small Simon End table. A mixed flower arrangement in a clear blue vase placed on top of it.

"Listen Russ, if I can call you that. How about you stay with me for a while after my shift. Today is my early one and I'll be getting off around 3:45 pm what do you say?"

Russel sniffs trying to get a grip as he blows his nose into the cloth napkin he took back here with him. "Thank you that means a lot too me, but I don't want to be a heavy burden on your shoulders. I'm actually trying to reconnect with my family right now."

"That's why I'm offering you a place to stay, I know where your family lives. Their really nice, we just live a few town houses town from each other. I helped your mother out with a flat tire and a ride to the store when your father couldn't get off of work to come home to help. Then offered me to come inside to have some afternoon tea since she's never done a lot of it back where she's from. Showing me some pictures of you for when you were younger."

She then extends her hand in a parody of making friends, "Branda Knox."

"Pleasure to met you Madam Branda." he does his best to be polite shaking her hand in return. She giggles softly at the formal exchange.

"It's fine there's no need to be so gracious. But that is very flattering of you, Russ." Well she seems to be grateful now since his misjudgement for her motives have long past between the two of them. Branda then finds herself scooped up into loving arms as Russel gently rocks her a bit before putting her back down.

"Thank you so much, Branda. Your a real God send!" She smiles at this although he had no idea that she's more of a Celtic Pagan but whatever. Everyone on this great earth is free to do what they wish for paying tribute whether it would be for just one god or many. As long as each individual was very respectful of each other's means to Nirvana or the enlightenment path however one would see it.

Russel runs a palm along the back of his neck still embarrassment then reaches into a pocket to pay her before leaving "Sorry for flying off the handle bars like that. I just wasn't sure of what you were trying to get at. I'll meet you back here in a little while I'm gonna go head back to the hotel which is pretty close by and start packing."

- "No worries love!"

"It's no problem, I'll running it on your tab with my own money you don't need to owe any thing." She offered as Russel couldn't contain himself and gave her a very gentle kiss on the check before bouncing off back to the hotel. His spirits now high. Wastes no time getting back to his room on the 3rd level as he fishes out the key to unlock, then began telling his good news unable to hold his excitement bursting on in.

"Hey Cliff your not gonna believe this, I ran into this really nice girl who lives near my parents and has offered me to stay at her place. So it would be best if you didn't do any...What the fuck!?..."

"CLIFFORD."

So much for his good fortune as he takes in the sights of what became of the room. His friend manifest before him looking sheepish for his spiritual melt down. At least he didn't break any windows so Russel does his best to calm down, already figuring it out the reason for why the room is in the state that it's in.

"Help me get this place cleaned up and I'll explain as we go. She'll be waiting for me back at the cafe at the end of her shift so we need to be over there close to 3:40 pm, got it?"

Time flies for them as the rented room is completely restored back to the condition he left it in. The last of his things were packed up, he checks out the time on his cell phone then quickly locks his rented room back up to return the keys at the front desk paying for the accommodations then is bid farewell by the person in charge behind the lobby desk. Despite it already being Spring, the day seemed to have slipped by as it got closer to the evening. Russel hurries back over to the cafe crossing a few main busy streets nearly getting hit by an aggressive driver bolting down the road as he had to slam on the breaks chewing Russel out as he lets him cross safely on to the other side of the street then drives off. Who cares. He had better things to do then to get into it with a complete stranger over something that he's not held accountable over. 'Reckless driving and pedestrian endangerment.' He goes back inside the cafe's waiting area for Branda at the entrance way. Russel had to get as comfortable as he could while Branda drove them from there in her lime 1980 Austin Mini too bad she didn't had the 1963 red Austin Mini with the sun roof, he could just take the driver's seat as she directed him. That one had just a little more but not much for himself being the tall typical African American type. It also most feels like a clown car for him at least they were getting around okay, as he did his best to make sure that she could see everything around them out on the road. An hour later they were driving through a part of the upper downtown area where the suburbs were connected with some flats, while the town houses took up most of the busy quieter streets. Cherry blossom pedals and various types of scattered leaves litter up the sidewalks, it seemed that every neighbor had a red colored mail box what's even more interesting is the fact that no two mail boxes where one of the same. Some of them were round or either squarish, only a handful of different residential mail boxes stood out. there's one that almost gave off the impression of a an interesting design for a fire hydrant. This one is supposedly the corner postbox. The one's where he was currently living in from before where located at the post office and where hardly accessible without a drive down there.

"There is it. Your folks are in G.1256. Why don't I drop you off right here and go catch up with them as I get your room ready. My roommate is still on vacation and she shouldn't mind you staying here since she won't be back for another few of weeks." she explained as Russel got out to stretch his body he turns around to make his reply all she said is that you'll be able to find me back C.2314 it's the colored unit that is blue on this side. Brick walling. Before driving down a quarter of the way then parks then began getting the things out, a silver until key is in her possession as she opens up a white wooden door it had rectangular design pattern going in fours. Two small squares located up at the very top in pairs. Both the English Terrier knocker and mail slot were brass then three locks it could be a little confusing to someone whose not from England. It was just like unlocking the top lock then unlocking the front door before one enters. Expect it had two top locks located at the top where the front door knob was located then just underneath it. The locks were in a pair of long bass covers behind the lock itself. So at least they were pretty easier to tell apart.

Russel talks to himself in order to remember the two addresses mentioned as he came to this next address. His folks lived in a four white set of town houses which were identical they were either connected with a matching wall with black metal fencing as it connected to a waist high gate with small white wooden pole's. Which where craved into squares. Then the other part of the fench would have a small brick wall coated from the top and bottom.

His mother's red roses were in view as he came up to the door preceding to knock, their front door is just like Branda's. Russel knocks on the frame then the Regency door knocker as he called out to them. May be they were taken naps so he tries to peer inside to see if any one was passed out in the living but sees nobody there. He soon wonders if his folks were at another address and Branda may have given him the wrong one, he didn't want anyone to think he was bothering these residents. As he searches around the property for any clues if this is indeed where his parents are now living. It's been months since they even had any connections, when Murdoc abducted him at one time just being an regular joe doing odd-jobs. Some times doing other things for money behind his parents back for quicker cash. Saying that he earned his cut from doing part time in an elder home making sure that each one was taken well care of or that he wanted to be helpful by doing house sitting and what not. Around this point in his young career is how he ended up their in the first place, he wanted to originally stay where he was at for now to open up a gifted school for starving future musicians. Whenever he could make it happen. A note attachment is noticed by a small pot of magnolias in a tight corner at the front door. Recognizing his mother's penmanship he began to read it. She always did wrote small it was quite obnoxious for his father.

His heart sank once he read it all then began to logger back over to Branda whose watching something on tv as he came in. Then mutes to tv. "Hey Russie what happened? Did you get into a fight with them."

"No, it turns out that they were on some cruise and they won't be back til tomorrow. We haven't spoken in a good while." Russel explained staring down at the floor instead toward his hostess Brand plops up from the couch she came to comfort him.

"Don't cry big guy, I hardly even talk to my folks, we don't get along much..." she tenses up a bit cutting her sentence short then does her best to put back on a happy face for the drummer. "But yours are coming back tomorrow and I must say that your pretty bloody lucky. To have such wonder parents!"

Russel shrugs back from that comment his sadness turns into being insulted. "Listen I know, your just trying to cheer me up. But why in the world would you say something like that, surely they do love you very much." Branda became speechless by his anger as she closes up her body wringing at her wrist. Then hangs her head down running a hand along the back of her head.

"You just don't understand my parents only acknowledged me if I exiled in something or was dating a gentle of pure Welsh decent. Russel the reason why I say that your more truly lucky is because my folks are deeply religiously up tight about their beliefs around other ethnics." Branda has been crying when she looks back to him.

"Even my siblings had to go through the same b.s. I'm the only one that decided to become the black sheep of the family. And I'm the youngest out of three of my family. One older sister then one older brother." He doesn't know what to think of any of it while Branda walks away from him to grab at some family photos to illustrate. Along with the notorious British flag of white with the red cross. Showing off each of these items as she explains.

"I'll spare you some details about my folks, however the main point of all this is that. I'm an absolute failer to all of them in their eyes. Even my own sister that I use to look up too who would do 'any thing' for me has decent contact as well. She's affaird of mom and dad leaving her so she has no choice but to become their perfect daughter. My brother on the other hand heh, he was always spoiled getting all of the attention from our parents. Being the only son meant that he could have so much more then the two of us."

"That's fucked up and I have older myself. My parents knew better then to do that!" Russel shakes his head at this family drama this wasn't very big either just him, an older brother, then their folks. Their were very educated and did their best to provide for their sons and each other.

"Man if my brother did that, both mom and dad would knock his sorry butt back into last week." Branda gets mirthful from that feeling much better then goes to put the things back in their places as she grabs at her cell phone for the living coffee table. Then sits back down looking at it.

"I don't have much energy for cooking tonight. We can either go out and grab a bite or just stay in for take-out."

"Hmm how we go out and I treat. I'll take you around for the evening it's the least I can do for meting you."

"Sounds good big guy, can we leave in a couple of hours? Some of the places are not yet open if your planing on adventurous eating."

A couple of hours later after chatting for a bit before freshening up the two head out onto the night scene. Branda suggest they can just walk around, since she knew about some good places to eat at that weren't too far from where she lives. Branda is dressed in brown flats, a purple tan top thrown under a spring flannel of. pink, blue, green, yellow by Mossimo. Skinny dark blue jeans. Russel kept on what he is wearing yellow cap. White tee, jeans.

They soon come across the small strips of misc shopping stores that were open late along side some restaurants then a couple of coffee shops. One recycled book store, then specialty ones that had a vintage boutique full of retro style clothes or inspirational styles for young adults that were into this. That also sell posters, greeting cards that had connections to then house wife's. Famous golden era celebs. Along misc funny to blank cards. Then one could find also record players, mementos, fake dusty furs, and so much else. Branda tries some things on while he just browses. Hearing old songs his folks loved hearing from what their parents liked. And grand parents. They came on a particular night when nearly all of the shops would still be open even to family outings. Finally it was time to feast as she takes him to a small strip where it was runned by Indians, the smell of meals wiff the air mixing with the familiar fragrance of burnt incense. They had their own little community in this part of London with a shrine. A few stores where you could buy incense, Religious items, posters, to coffee mugs of Hindu gods. Stuff for the home alter they had it all. Even some street carts to markets.

"Well since your from the States the only Asian Cuisine your gonna only find around here is Indian to Korean Food. There isn't a lot of other cultural foods from the far east that is popular here in the UK." Brana explains as Russel looks around at the small Hindu district.

"So let's eat! Hope you like spicy food cause where else are you gonna find any right now." Branda claps then rubs her hands together showing the way. Rasa on 55 Stoke Newington Church Street came into the view as they entered for seating. Then began to get their orders taken by a young lad sever them for the evening. Russel didn't want to be rude to this idea but he wasn't entirely sure if he would be game to try some of these main dishes other then maybe a few things he reads off of the appetizer list. She orders herself Fruit Chaat. (it's like a typical fruit salad only its garnished with lemon juice, salt, sugar, ginger, black pepper, roasted cumin seeds. Lamb Vindaloo. Kind of like red chili verda in the form of a stew. Then a tea pot of Chai to share.

"Is something wrong Russie. I can help you order something if you're not so sure of what to pick." Brand's tone of voice is playful as she extends her hand over to rest on top of his hand closest to her. His heart jumps into his throat from the way his hand is touched. Then somehow as if his possession is taken over his free conscious state of will he wordlessly hands her his menu.

"Okay big boy mama will take care of this." She smiles sincerely reading off the items to the sever who kept coming back to the table every 5 mins. Not wanted to keep them waiting in case another order has been made. Branda has him sever up Kebabs with both kinds of meat, chicken then lamb. With both fruit and veggies. Pav Bhaji - a type of fried triangular shaped dish filled with potato based curry, and the pav garnished with coriander powder, chopped onions and a dash of butter. Stuffed into either traditional dough or spring roll sheets for a more crunchy tries some of her Fruit Chaat as he waits for his order. Russel can see in her body language that she really likes him but he's not so sure if he likes her back in the same fashion as she does. Hi dead friends have also taken note of this unsure of what to do for their host.

"So how did your eyes get to look like that. Or are those contact lenses."

Russel becomes fickle tensing up his poster taken placing his hands into fist on the table. Talking more to himself then to Branda. "If I told you, then you wouldn't believe me. Even I'm still confused over how that even occurred." She doesn't know how to reply to that as his order makes it's way in front of him. To his relief she made sure that it was something that he could dig in' they were quiet for a while then soon after some Almond Cashew Burfi was severed that headed out. She's holding hands with him as they crossed over.

"I'm sorry am I being pushy. Some times I just get so easily curious."

"No sweetie your not doing any thing wrong, I'm just not so sure if you would understand is all. Wanna go check out that store that has Reglious Stuff. I was raised Christain but I don't mind others beliefs or opinions if isn't hurting any body." Brand regains her jovial attitude as they entered it. He hated seeing anyone down in the mouth out of the corner of his eye he sees a familiar vehicle lurching it's way he zips into an asle trying to conceal himself. Hearing that engine purring gruffly as the driver at it's wheel. Those eyes dart around before heading on its way through into the night. Russel left his cell phone back at the town house. Even tho he made it perfectly clear that he WOULD come back on his own willingly but then meeting Branda made him had a change in of heart and missing his folks.

She sees this person behind a camouflaged colored dune buggy outside but doesn't understand why it gets Russel so worked up for.

"Sweetie why are you hiding from that strange looking bloke that just passed by."

"No I wasn't hiding. I was just picking up some lose change that fell out of my pocket." He lied trying to sound like he means it. She raises a brow then let's it go they head back to her place around 10:30 pm as they settle in. He is shown to his guest room as he gets more comfortable. Oh well he supposes Clifford was right otherwise why else did they almost ran into each other.

He's just gonna have to learn that he can't always have it his way.

When he awakes the following morning he sees that he has slept in as his cell phone reads 8:05 am. Taking his time getting out of the guest bed that is setted up for him he stretches himself. Then heads on over to the kitchen to make some coffee seeing Branda at the table reading an article in the newspaper. She's dressed in It's Happy Bunny tank top and bottom set. While he is just dressed in his boxers at least she doesn't mind as he made his way on over to ask where she kept what before he could have his coffee. As his mug sets by the coffee maker brewing away he sits down beside her.

"Good morning sweetie, thank you again for letting me stay here." A long arm reaches around her as Branda is pulled more into his bare chest. A bit surprised by the action she doesn't fight to get his arm off her. "I do like you a lot and I'm glade you like me. I just don't want you to fall in love with me . There's too much turmoil in my life right now that will allow me to have a steady relationship. Such a sweet young girl like yourself surely will-"

Branda silences him with a gentle kiss as he became bashful, "I know that's why I wanted to apologize for the other night. I'm trying my best not to be clingy with you. Your such a gentlemen Russ that it's not even funny. So women many would kill each other to be in these loving arms of yours." He nods at this not wanting to ruin this moment between them. His hands began to roam around the top of her shoulder as he began messaging her. She lets out a soft moan arching her back more into the motion. Then takes a her hands rubbing the top of his thigh gently, his body tingles from the touch then he began to embrace her at the table when he remembers his coffee gingerly releasing her then goes to grab a mug as he returns. He places Branda in his lap as he gives her neck peeks as a hand rubs the back of his neck. Her nails scratch as his skin lightly as he continued to held her firmly against his frame.

"Mmm this is nice Russel but we can do this later. Were going to have company in a bit so we can do it then." Russel puffs disappointed and listens as they had their morning breakfast of Irish oatmeal. There's a knock at the door as soon as they were done eating she asks him to answer the door as he runs up stairs to grab a grey tan top to throw on before he let's the visitors in. As he opens the drops his jaw drops as he bounces forward to give his folks a hug. His father was dressed casual in a black shirt and caches brown Patagonia shoes while his dear mother wore a yellow tan top under a long white sleeve top. Light blue jeans brown flats. Straight jet black shoulder length hair. She's a little shorter in stature his father only being semi thick, his dad has the same built as Russel does, who also wore his head shaven with big dark eyes. She comes over to give Branda some sugar as the two gals greet each other. His father and him stand near the fire place while he places a hand on a shoulder patting Russel.

"It's so good to see son. It's been a while are you still working with that bastard?"

"Nah. I'm actually thinking of quitting, he's been nothing but a pain however none of that matters right now. What's more important is that were finally a family again and I can't wait to catch up with you guys." His father scratches a shoulder at the statement.

"That's good I..suppose..." his head turns his head away from Russel as he looks over to Branda. " It's good to see you too, were so happy to be reunited with our son. It's been such a hassle trying to be sure that my special guy hasn't been in any danger working with that ass."

"What are they talking about Russie?" she questions walking up to his father slowly. His father looks at Russel as they stare at each other then he returns his attention back over to the young British lady.

"Are you familiar with the underground band Gorilla and the band members. Preferably this Murdoc character. That stringy basket case has been keeping our son away from us from allowing little contact on top of taken him wherever they go for a gig, it's been making us worried since we don't the people he's dragging Russel around." His father scoffs taping a foot as his arms where crossed then goes over to embrace his son in a bear hug as he kisses a spot on his bald head. "Russ I really hope that you do quit this tacky band. It's not that I don't want you to be good at something but why on earth do you mean so much to that Murdoc. He's such a wack job I'm more surprised that he hasn't held you at gun point. You really don't need to be around people like him no matter how much we shouldn't judge others."

"I know dad. Believe me I didn't enjoyed that experience myself."

- _"Ahem!"_

The whole room turns to the door way to see Murdoc is standing there when he made that sarcastic rough cough to get everyone's attention. Russel stomps over to him the three individuals watch on in spectation.

"Muds what the 'ell are you doing here!? Get lost, I'm still pissed at you for from what happened. I've been treated like garbage from you for the last time. So fuck you and your imprisoned attempt for forming a band. That poor baby girl doesn't deserve to be in that band any more then me nor Stu. All of this shit has been your own fault since we've ever met!"

"No." Murdoc complains in utter boredom picking at his shirt for invisible lint. Smoking away at a lig fag in his grasp he then steps forward extinguishing it on Branda's wooden cheery wood floor broads. Then proceeds to take another step closer. "Russ look. I'm here to apologize for my actions and your right about tha'. I don't deserve either of you lot but I do have you know... That each of you guys have it so much easier then me."

Russel becomes intrigued by the Satanist direct approach at resolving their matter he sizes the man. Before he lisped no longer taken a back, "Muds no man. What you done is something you can't possibly expect me to just simply forgive and forget just like so. You've been getting away with this bull for too long. Go find yourself another drummer I'm resigning as of today. You had no right to even keep my away from my own family like!...like!..."

"...Why is Noodle here with you..." He pauses now spying the young Asian girl springing her step from behind Murdoc to embrace him talking in her native tongue. Russel listens carefully then began talking to her now getting a full idea of her situation.

"That's strange hon, so, there's nothing else to go on for now. " he exhales in shallow breaths then picks her up giving a piggy back ride. They giggle at each other in unison before he then lisp "We a got problem." The two re-lock eyes on the other knowing was not one to be kept in suspense he began to report on what she's been telling him. "She doesn't know let along if she even has any family. All she remembers is that she woke up some time later after something happened that causes her to have amnesia. She's been on her own for quite some time living off whatever she could get by on."

He grunts at the explanation as Branda is getting on his case for making a small burnt mark in her floor boards. He just dismisses this more preoccupied with his band mates then the reunion happening right around the time he shows up. Murdoc leans up against the door frame kicking up a boot then places his hands inside each jean pocket. Before he began guestering away a free hand in a manly tone. "She obviously wants you to came back. Other then invading your personal space back at Kong getting into your things. She even dressed up as you for a cheap laugh the other night after I got back. " Russel gives the young girl on him a mixed expression of confusion and a disciplinary lecture glance. Noodle doesn't care giving him the most innocent look he has never seen any mere child pull off. His father get's in the middle of it. His mother is already behind as she pulls back to keep him for getting psychical already getting a good idea that Murdoc wasn't one to hesitate in using legal actions. However it doesn't keep Russel's father from out-and-out, shoving a thick finger about in anger.

"If you think you can just waltz into this young lady's home. Demanding my son right in front of his own parents should head back with you. Also to top it all off you're most likely using this innocent child as a pon. Then you got another thing coming, he's a grown man. He does not need you to be his keeper. Now leave before the cops are called to escort you out!"

His father feels some one grabbing by the back of his collar when he sees Russel has taken his mother's place. Keeping a tight grip on him with Noodle still ridding from behind him, "Dad that's enough, it's not Noodle's fault that she got caught up in all of this. Per haps it's best if I do head back. She needs me."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY." His father barks out keeping a wedge between the two. "Russel this man is poison he doesn't belong in anybodies life. Margret call the dispatch then request if any children have been reported missing for the past 24 hours." Russel's mother takes out her phone following her husbands directions when a blurred object snatches the phone away. Which turns out to be a hand it belong to no other then Murdoc. This man is teleporting with supernatural speed guess whatever he's been paying tribute to has also granted him unimaginable stealth.

Margrett tries grabing for her cell but he keeps it out of arms length from here. Murdoc becomes wordless for a moment cracking his neck then adds to Russel. "A'right Russ let's go at least daddy doesn't need to worry his receiving hair line out for much longer. I don't even believe in using arsenals for negotiations." It doesn't take much for Russel when he snatches it back then gives it to his mother.

"Excuse me!?" Russel stops Murdoc right there burning those milky eyes back into those mismatched ones. Now finally getting a small flighty response from the much shorter man as he backs up as cooly as he could.

"Are you tone deaf!? What part of my call from earlier do you not understand. Besides if Noodle hasn't shown up in that Fed Ex Crate back at Kong. Then I would have no other desire to come back willingly. The kid is a hell of a lot more important to me then you'll ever will be. " Murdoc just blinks stupefied before he then rolls his eyes. With a shake of his shaggy head soon after that waiting to hear what else Russel would say before he winds himself out.

"Fine. You've made your point." letting out an anguished sigh he then saids haggard. "Now if you don't mind..." a long talon hand punches out at him latching on to a thick dark arm as Murdoc moves forward but steps past him. Caring not if Noodle is still hanging onto the drummer for dear life. They descend up stairs until they came across the guest room then head in. "We really need go. 2-Dents is waiting for us..."

He lets go of Russel then waits for him to pack up. Staying right in front of him. "You must miss me that much don't you? Heh then why not lay big wet one right here." Russel grins pointing to a check. Still taking his sweet time with the bassist

"Bah. Don't get smart with me sun beam. I don't miss any body, all I care about is MY band." Murdoc slits his eyes looking away arms already folded.

"Meaning me as a part of it."

-"DO YOU WANT ME TO JUST LEAVE YOU HERE OR WHAT LARD ASS?" Murdoc yelled looking wildly back at Russel shooting daggers out of his sights when he is suddenly lifted up. Russel chuckles watching him try to re-ground himself from his grasp. Each of the drummer's hands were on either side of his hips when Russel hoisted him letting out a string of curses.

"You may be a dog that not only barks and bites. But why do you have to keep denying that you _do_ miss me and feel terrible for causing all of this bull shit. Eh?"

"AAHH. Will you stop going back to that and just let me down already?! GOD." Murdoc has one hand latching on while his other free hand is balled up. He does what Murdoc wants him to do. They were in the guest room for some time talking back to one another until the three finally come back down stairs when Russel stops mid way placing his bags on the floor. After heading back down he goes up to his mother hearing an old song from the Cranberries blasting off in his head it was called- Kiss me while he gives her a great big hug. As she is lifted up for a moment hugging him back with out hesitation.

"Good-bye mom. Murdoc has agreed to let you guys not only give me a call but also allowed you guys to come and visit whenever you want." she only looks back at him with a sad look. When shes back on the ground not wanting to let him go.

"Baby I really wish you would listen to your father. He's only trying to help, I know we can't stop you from leaving. But please stay safe for our sake."

"I will mama. I will" He sighs sounding even more heart broken then her. Still holding onto her as they still embraced for another second then let go of one another. Then he comes over to his father as he latches on tightly "Please for give me dad, that kid needs my help and were the only ones who can help her."

His father lowers his gaze unable to make much of a reply. Then holds him against his body. "Russ we've tried so hard to keep you out of harms way ever since you were little. Despite the drive by shooting, becoming possessed by your dead friends then somehow by a demon. Spending a great deal of time being comatose and to still be able to be yourself through all of that. Makes me grateful for having you as my son."

Russel couldn't help himself but to shed a few tears hearing this. "Thank you papa." he draws his eyes over to Murdoc who for some reason is keeping his back turned arms folded again with his head hang down. He just doesn't understand how Murdoc could have very little patience or it could it be that he's actually _sadden_ by all this. He never could read this man as Noodle just watches on who is also a bit sad for him other then Branda. Oh well now she knows.

Brand finally gets a hug from him. But instead of saying something she choses to just stay quiet looking both mad and pissed that this crooked bloke has come to take him away from her. Especially since they had a strong connection that took no time at all to form.

"Please don't take this personal Branda, he's never gonna quit it unless I comply. Good-bye your also welcomed to come and visit me." She doesn't want to let him go as she keeps him in her grip.

"Russel your parents are right about Murdoc. I think it's best if he leaves, you don't need him. And this darling cutie pie can stay as long as she likes."

-"It's just not fair!" she said at last with her body trembling. Not wanting to let him go anymore then himself with her.

"If your going then I am too. He has no right to be doing this." she protest.

"Branda where I'm headed back to is a haunted recording studio full of strange and freaky shit. It's not such a good idea to be putting yourself in danger like that. Even if you do love me you're safer off staying here. I can't run the risk of a zombie invasion happening an become unable to help you out if you ever get cornered by those things. We've already had a handful of break ins already from before and they're just gonna keep coming back until everything in that building becomes one of them. I'm not fucking around, that place IS cursed."

"Murdoc is an alleged Satanist who has already done some half-baked rituals before I came into the band and that is what else is running rampid in the building. Those things he's brought into this reality can not be stopped by any means."

Branda gaspes out in horror at the things mentioned as she lets go stomping over to Murdoc whose back is still turned to them as a hand wacks him across the head. "You terrible man! Oh dare you put your own band's life in mortal danger like that. Not to mention child endangerment! You-you-you-sick money grubbin swine! Demented bat-nosed son of a bitch!"

"Are you just about done tart?" Murdoc growls out keeping his back turn resisting the urge to strike back at her as much as he could.

-"Branda that's enough leave him alone. He get's it!" Russel orders as he comes over with his things already back in his arms stepping past them then out to the waiting Geep that's parked along the curb. He puts then in the back of the passenger seats. She's so mad at this that she runs up stairs locking herself in her room.

"She'll be okay. She's just more upset that your leaving." his father lisp giving him one last hug as they stand outside of the town house to wave them off. When they're seated inside the vehicle as the engine growls to life.

"Murdoc...you better not let anything happen to him!" His mother scolds Murdoc ignores the harmless threat. As they take off down the road and back to the building in under an hour and a half. Thanks to Muds speeding through some red lights, honking at drivers as they swire out of his way. Then had to lose a cop on his heels managing to give him the slip as the geep bolted through the car park lot then slows down to a hard halt as the engine turns off. 2-Dents is there to greet them as he ran up to the geep giving him a bit of a toothless grin.

"Hey. Good to see you man." Russel gives him some sugar taken a hand as he embraces him. 2-Dents doesn't flinch from the contact and hugs back in return. Noodle plops out of the Geep then heads to the corridor then stands there.

"I'm so happy that you're back. C'mon we want to show you something!" 2-Dents explained as he enthusiastically takes Russel by the hand leading him the way while Murdoc is out of step not too far behind. Russel tries to get some idea of this little surprise he so badly wants to show him. But all 2-Dents does is just leads the way leaving Russel in the dark as they headed up into the elevator and up to the 2nd floor as they at last stand outside of an unnumbered room.

"This is it." 2-Dents drawled as the four of them stand around the door. Russel doesn't know what to think.

"Uhm...is this what you wanted to show me or are you talking about what's inside?" he raises a brow over to 2-Dents whose just tilting his head with a shit eating grin as he decides that what the blue haired man is trying to imply is what in the room itself. He gingerly reaches for the door knob hoping not to expect some booby trap that the bassist might have setted up before coming to pick him up from Branda's. At last he can take in the room when he sees what 2-Dents is talking about this particular room is only somewhat decorated with what little of Noodle has brought along. He steps in getting a good look at soon what would be Noodle's bedroom.

"As you can see this is where she'll be staying from now on." Russel heard from Murdoc. He walks into the room as he still looks around inside.

"I already arranged some glots to come out here to work on the designs for her. She'll be using my lap top unfortunately until their project is complete."

"That's really nice of you Muds...thank you..." Russel mumbled almost not being heard when Murdoc turns to close the door shutting the two out there. Then gradually comes over to the drummer.

"You better be thankful, that little waaisibi bitch wouldn't stop talking about you. She may not speak much English but she kept saying your name over and over again like if she had turrets. Russel couldn't help but laugh at his misadventures in baby-sitting.

"Yeah-yeah, keep it up. any who" He halts his speech then retries the door to make sure that it's closed then came back over whispering in a hush tone. "...your welcome mate." Then just like a sudden hurricane that has come he let's himself back out then bolts down the hall from them.

"WERE REHEARSING AS EARLIER AS POSSIBLE. TOMMOROW."

He calls out no longer being heard after that. Russel is standing by them then heads his own way leaving 2-Dents. Noodle decides to do the same bouncing off to somewhere 2-Dents is still standing where he is unabled to get why everyone has just decided to leave him all alone. Oh well at least they were band again he couldn't wait until they could get back to recording their first few songs for a first time album. The following day's rehearsal has came at last with the four them inside the recording booth. Murdoc is seated down right next to the mixing borad. 2-Dent's is sitting on the floor playing random notes on an electric key board. Russel is just finishing lunch bits of used napkins are scattered around his personal space and finally Noodle is just sitting on top of a box opposite side of the recording booth tuning up her guitar strings.

"So I've been thinking...it seems that our current band name isn't really giving us much publicity. So that's the first thing we'll do before we get started."

"OH OH OH OH. I know what we should pick! How about we call ourselfs... -Super Furry Animals!" 2-Dent's announces with glee bursting out from his lungs as Murdoc looks hard at him.

"Erm there are two problems with that Stu. Even tho I do appreciate you participating. Number one that name has already been taken and number two I'LL decide what we'll recall the band. Which is where I was getting ready to announce before you interrupted meh."  
2-Dents shurgs his head into his chest looking sorry for what he did.

"So what did you decide on and it better not be any thing terrible, cheap, or provocative.' Russel replies playing dunks with his empty bowl of gumbo he just chowed down on. While aiming his used napkins to make shots missing a few times.

"Okay I get that lard ass now if I can just say it. With out any further interruptions were recalling this band, Gorillaz!"

The three of them become silent for a moment letting the name sink in. Then spend the next several hours shooting idea back and forth for a song.

* * *

Authors Note: I did made sure I have gotten as much accurate information about the types of food. Indian food is surprisingly more popular there then Mexican, Italian and Chinese then over here in the U.S more to come.


End file.
